The End?
by Myra Dork
Summary: COMPLETE: They were done. The long beautiful marriage was over. It should been forever. It should been it for them. AUish CB angst R&R... multi-chapter...
1. Blair's POV

AN: Ok this my first Gossip Girl fanfic... originally this was suppose to be used this for my original characters but it just fit CB so well... I really should be concentration on school have my winter finales this week... Plus if you're reading **LOVE AND WAR **(Twilight) i have the chapter written but i honestly isn't some of my finest work so im postponing updating to the end of the week, which is thursday

Summary:**They were done. The long beautiful marriage was over. It should been forever. It should been it for them. CB angst Twoshot**

**Spoilers: None**

I own nothing except this plot (possibly)

Exact info: This is Blair's prosceptive, she and Chuck are have been married for 10 years and they have two kids name Abigail and Emma. Next will be Chuck's prospective

* * *

**No words were spoken as clearly as they were right now**

**The love that was one share finally took its toll on the couple**

**And their precious daughters, Abigail and Emma**

**It took a lot to break them and finally after 15 long years together**

**5 years before marriage and 10 years after**

**And the multi-break ups in between when they were younger**

**And countless years of friendship before even then**

**They were done**

**The long beautiful marriage was over**

**It should been forever**

**It should been it for them**

**She felt her chest tighten and her legs buckle**

**She stood there in shock**

**He should not have said those words**

**He should be allow to break her**

**Hadn't it been enough to be with each other?**

**The war was over and they were over**

**The white flag finally waved**

**He had given up and she lost**

People would wonder in amazement

But they didn't matter

More words came out

But nothing more was heard after:

"I don't love you anymore."

How do you bounce back from that?

How do you continue to breathe?

Does anything really matter?

She tried to speak

'Say something!'

She yelled in her head

But she was mute

Silent tears kept falling

He finally stopped talking

Then looked at her

Then took his final bow and left

**She stared into a deep abyss**

**Nothing could cure this**

**Nothing would cure this**

**How could she have known that this was the end?**

**How would they break the news to Abigail and Emma?**

**How would he explain**

**that he had fallen out of love with their mother?**

**They wouldn't understand**

**They should be allow to understand**

**She breathed deeply and walk to the room**

**He was there packing**

**She stood outside and watched him**

"Have you spoken to the girls?"

She asked him lightly.

He didn't look at her

He didn't answer

He just continued to pack his things and ignored her.

"The least thing you can do is talk to them."

She tried again.

"Tell them for me."

He said and still packing.

"You're a coward."

She hissed but those words had no effect

So she continued to talk

"I swear if you don't talk to them _now_ you will never see them again Chuck."

He stopped

He finally stopped and looked at her

"Is this what we're reducing to Blair? Threats?"

She gave him a cold hard look

"Yes, now go explain to your _daughters_ what happened."

He gave her his own cold stare

"And you ask me why I don't love anymore."

**The word stung**

**She admits but tries to stay strong**

**He pushes passed her**

**And rush to the girls' room**

**Her daughters cried and begged**

**Their cries were etched in her brain**

**And her heart.**

**Truth of the matter was**

**She didn't bounce back from this.**

**Because she simply couldn't**

**Years from now when she looks back at her life**

**She will say that this was the worst day**

**In her entire life**

**She broke and died every day after**

**Over and over again**

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review please and thank you...


	2. Chuck's POV

Hello! So I know was suppose to update the _**LOVE AND WAR**_ (Twilight) but so many things happen to my computer that made me kind of mad...

**first my internet connection was down, then my computer crashed (causing the lost of my files), i lost my flash drive (again), i wrote this on paper before so that's why I'm uploading it, LW will be upload today for such once i finish typing it (I'm doing that right now) I'm really losing faith in that story so I might discontinue**...

This is actually gonna turn into a multi-chapter because i got inspired and i have a lot written on paper... includes: DS, NV, Jenny, Eric, Lily, and Dorota (yay!) and the format will probably change... R&R

Happy readings!

i own nothing (shocking, not really)

* * *

Chuck's Perspective

**He came home from work**

**He watched her reading**

**This is what he comes home to**

**Everyday of his life**

**When he kissed her**

**There was nothing**

**The passion was long lost**

**He didn't have energy to be with her**

**He'll admit it was selfish**

**But at the moment he didn't care**

**He was ending it**

**Because the longer they were together**

**The worst it was for him**

**He was saving himself**

**He would no longer carry this with him**

He kisses his secretary earlier that day

The kiss was still

Fresh in his mind

Although he felt nothing

He did feel freedom

He long to be free

Shame fell all over him

So he tried to brush it off

So he would ended

Today

The only other problem was their daughters:

Abigail and Emma

**"What's wrong Chuck?"**

**She asked tentatively**

**This was going to be harder than it looked**

**"Was it work?"**

**He was mute**

**How could he end it?**

**"Blair?"**

**She waited patiently**

**"I'm done."**

**She looked at him funny**

**"With?"**

**She looked rather confused**

**"Us." **

**He looked her straight in the eye.**

**"What?"**

**She whispered**

**"I don't love you anymore."**

She said nothing

She looked scared

"I kissed someone else and it made me realize things."

She was now mute

He could see her body had become rigid

"I can't stay married to you because I'm not happy

And I can't do that to you either."

She stared in shock

The tears were streaming down her face

"I'm saving us."

He said lightly

But she refused to speak

"I can't tell Abby or Emi because they won't understand."

"I'll be upstairs."

And he was able to breathe

More than in the pasted couple of years

**He grabbed a luggage and packed**

**He felt her glaze**

**She finally spoke**

**"Have you spoken to the girls?"**

**Hadn't she heard when he said he couldn't?**

**He decided against responding**

**"The least thing you can do is talk to them?"**

**She spoke harshly.**

**"Tell them for me."**

**He had no nerve**

**"You're a coward."**

**She hissed**

**He tried to block her words**

**"I swear if you don't talk to them now you will never see them again."**

**How dare she do that?**

**How could she take his daughters away from him?**

**"Is this what we're reducing to Blair? Treats?"**

**He could believe she had stoop so low**

**The cold hard look she gave him**

**"Yes, now go explain to your daughters what happened."**

**Right then and there he wanted to hurt her**

**How dare she use their daughter like that?**

**"And you ask me why I don't love you anymore."**

When he told them they kicked and screamed

Abigail even begged him to stay

But nothing changed

Tears welded up in Chuck's eyes and he left

He was gone

For now things were as they were

And he couldn't change them

He got what he wanted

At the expense of his family's happiness

* * *

R&R... thans for the review and story alerts


	3. Abigail and Emma

Hello! I'm so proud of myself I actually uploaded when I said I would. Anyways I'm on my hour break... Hope everyone is doing well...

**AN 1: THANK FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL reviews... I wasnt planning on making it multi-chapters (thank you to my first review)... so i was happy with the response this story got**

AN2: Now for the style of this story... i never written like this before so i don't if I'm going to change it later... oh and the reason i have to bold some of the paragraphs is due to the fact that it wont separate so i had to find another way and the bold made sense... at the time**  
**

**HAPPY READINGS!****  
**

I own nothing (except for Abigail and Emma)

**No real perspective for this chapter. Just goes on to talk about the Chuck and Blair's daughters... and next will be everyone elses reactions (heads up)**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Months passed**

**Six to be exact **

**All the i's and t's **

**Dotted and crossed**

**Blair looked over at a relieved Chuck **

**She felt her eye moisten**

**'Don't cry'**

**She scolded at herself **

**They were meant to be!**

**They were Chuck and Blair**

**Blair and Chuck**

**It shouldn't have ended.**

**'But it did.' **

**She reminded herself**

**Over and over again**

**As if she could forget**

**As if this wasn't a daily reminder **

She had rarely slept or ate

It was becoming too much of a cliché

For her taste

Everything had lost its interest

Almost everything

Blair never forgot about the girls

Abigail was a mini-version of Blair, 9

Emma was a mini-girl version of Chuck, 4

Well 4 ½

Unfortunately

Her daughters also suffered

The living arrangement for the girls were as followed

Two weeks with Blair

The next two weeks with Chuck

**Poor Abigail was taking it the hardest**

**Except, maybe for Blair**

**Abigail refused to speak to Chuck **

**For days or weeks**

**It pained chuck more than he showed**

**The more she refused to speak to him **

**The worst the fights between Chuck and Blair got**

**These fights were exactly helping him get Abigail trust back**

**This canceled any progress **

**Of the reunion between**

**Chuck and Blair**

Abigail thought if she begged

The night so many nights back

He would stay

When he gave her some crappy story

About how things weren't working out

So everything he did say was crap

He claimed that will always love them

Crap

Garbage

Lies

Afterall he promised

To love their mother forever

Didn't he?

What a waste of words

Of breath

All she need was her mother

Her father be damned

**Poor Emma **

**The youngest of two **

**Emma was bright for her young age**

**She exactly what was going on**

**Like her father **

**She was an observer **

**Took mental notes in her head**

**Like her mother **

**She was stubborn**

**And spoiled **

**She listened to the agreements**

**She watched her family destroy themselves**

**Unlike Abigail she didn't ignore Chuck**

**Afterall he was their father**

**She simply watched**

**Really what could Emma do?**

**

* * *

THANK you again Review, story alert, favorite, review!  
**


	4. Family and Friends

**Warning: my grammar sucks sorry in advance (I really am trying though)… this is the first story I've done that I wrote on paper before anything and haven't changed a lot… I really am glad people are enjoying it… oh and if you're waiting for CB reunion umm it wont happen till much, much, much later, but it will happen**

Summary: Friends weighing in on CB marriage… the next few chapters will be more talking…

**I own nothing expect the plot, Abigail Bass, Emma Bass, Matilda (Mattie) & Ian Humphrey they are twins, Lil Nate Archibald, and Jake Archibald**

* * *

Family and Friends

**She remember something**

**Something from **_**that**_** day**

**She was curios as to why **

**It was a thought in her head**

'**What would people say?'**

**At the time she didn't think **

**At the time it didn't matter**

**Well it still didn't**

**But it seems that **

**Everyone had an opinion **

**On the Queen's failed marriage**

**It was something she was living with**

**Everyday since it happened.**

The Humphreys' said a lot

And nothing at the same time

Serena and Dan were beyond shocked

Well Serena more than Dan

Dan neglected to mention

Some very important information

Apparently Chuck confined it Dan

That he was leaving Blair

Apparently Dan didn't think much of it

Or didn't that

He was going to follow through

When Dan told Serena

About the things that he knew

From 6 months back

Things took an ugly turn in the Humphrey Lot

She force him to sleep on the couch

For a couple of weeks on end

Their child Ian and Mattie

Saw from the sidelines

And kept their distance

**Nate and Vanessa were more than happy **

**To sit on the sidelines**

**At first**

**They'll admit they were involved**

**In the beginning **

**Before the divorce**

**Then back away as soon as possible**

**When Vanessa found out she was pregnant**

**With Lil Nate **

**And still was having to deal with Jake**

**There was a point when everyone was mediating**

**The current situation**

**To say that each time they try**

**Ended badly was understatement **

Lil J now plain old Jenny

Tried to console Blair

And her daughters

But as much as Blair appreciated her concern

It wasn't enough

Eric went to visit Blair a lot

But mostly for the girls

He tried to take a stab at talking to Chuck

Chuck shut the door in his face

Chuck's only friend during all this

Was surprisingly Dan

This was ironic

Since they use to hate each other

Lily tried a few times

Chuck wouldn't listen

Dorota went once

And while cursing him out in Polish was fun

It also didn't help much

**Chuck hear it all too **

**Speculation and rumors**

**He fire his secretary**

**He had no use for her**

**Chuck worked most of the time**

**To distract him from the outside world**

**Maintaining a low profile**

**Was no and easy thing to do**

**But Chuck pulled it off**

**Six months went by fasted **

**He wonders about **_**his**_** girls**

**Blair included**

**It was something he was living with**

**Everyday since it happened.**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Thanks for reading…. And thanks for the review for the last chapter … continue to read... review…story alert… favorite story (which ever order)…**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?  
**


	5. Wise words from Your Children

**Hello! i had this type at midnight but i didn't upload. Enjoy… THANK YOU so much for the reviews for this story. You guys are awesome. Plus if anyone for AFLW thank for the story alerts (be sure to check out LW)**

Summary: Chuck receives some wise words from his daughters. Next is Abigail POV

**Note that the italics are for speaking parts. I know I didn't do it for the first chapter but I'm doing it now because there's a lot of talking. And I was thinking of ways to keep the format. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!  
**

I own nothing expect the plot, Abigail Bass, Emma Bass, Matilda (Mattie) & Ian Humphrey they are twins, Lil Nate Archibald, and Jake Archibald

* * *

Wise words from Your Children

**Two months had passed**

**Since the papers were signed**

**Abigail and Emma were at Chuck's**

**During breakfast on morning **

**Emma turned to look at her father**

"_**Daddy?"**_

**She spoke so softly**

**Chuck glanced her way**

"_**Yes, Emma?"**_

**He voice was caution**

**Everything he said was caution**

**Careful and calm**

She stared at him

Before she decided to speak again

She was quiet bright for her age

"_Abby said you are evil. _

_I don't believe her._

_So why did you do it?"_

She was quite smart

While she held no resentment for him

She was very curious

"_People grow apart."_

There the answer was simple enough

The child just frown

This answer had obviously had not be enough

This answer wasn't satisfying her curiosity

"_No daddy."_

**This small response startled Chuck**

**So Lil Emma continued **

**Her analysis on her parent's failed marriage**

"_**You wanted to grow apart.**_

_**It was easier to give up.**_

_**It's just an excuse."**_

**Yes, too smart for her age**

"_**An excuse?"**_

**She simply nodded**

**Chuck waited for her to continue**

"_**Mhmm, an excuse."**_

**When she didn't say anything else**

**Chuck did**

"_**What do you mean?"**_

She didn't answer

At first

She wanted her answer

To be just right

She sighed and said

"_An excuse not to be with mommy."_

Chuck's mouth went dry

How can he respond to that?

There was no right answer

Emma continued to speak

"_I think you wanna be with mommy,_

_But the excuse is stopping you._

_You're finding ways not to be with us." _

Chuck stared at Emma

She had too much time to think about this

So Chuck decide to put this behind him

Afterall father knows best

Best not to dwindle on this too long

**When his eldest daughter, Abigail**

**Enters the dinning room **

**The atmosphere is quite tense**

**Chuck greeted his eldest daughter**

**Abigail ignores him**

**So Emma tries and successes **

**Abigail just sat in her sit and ate**

"_**Emma, can you gives us a few minutes?"**_

**The little girl nodded and walked away**

"_**Still on non-speaking terms?"**_

**He asked as soon as Emma was gone**

**It had been 2 whole days **

**Since he spoke to her**

**Abigail stopped eating**

"_**Father."**_

**Then resumes eating her food**

"_**Well we're moving up to two syllable words"**_

**He tried to lighten the mood**

**It had obviously backfired **

**Abigail looked far from amused**

**So Chuck tried a different approach**

"_**I'm trying Abigail, **_

_**But you have to help me out**_

_**I can't keep trying **_

_**If you're not meeting me half-way."**_

**This had not been the right thing to say**

**She lashed out at him**

**Like so many times before**

"_**It's funny that you **_

_**would say those words to me. **_

_**Did you keep trying with mom?**_

_**I don't think so."**_

Chuck was feed up

"_That's enough, Abigail."_

He scolded at her

But she didn't stop

"_No dad it's not. It will never be enough_

_Did you know mom doesn't even blame you? _

_She thinks it's her fault. _

_Did you even try? _

_You threw in the towel. _

_You're a coward. _

_You turned you're back on us"_

If it didn't hit him _that_ night

It did today

Chuck felt like he was being stabbed

"_Abigail, I'm so sorry."_

He tried

She shook her head

"_That's the problem you always are."_

She rose from her sit and walked off.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading…. And thanks for the review for the last chapter … continue to read... review…story alert… favorite story (which ever order)…**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**


	6. Abigail's thought RP

**Repost! AN: Sorry for reposting it i changed a few things here and there and uploading the next chapter as we speak :) **

Also uploading LW which if you're not reading it, ignore this (trying really hard to get all of my idea organized) especially because i know that there only 3 more chapter left! yay i'm also done, hopefully by Easter everything will be update...

**Summary**:** We learn more on what goes on in Abigail's head and next will be Chuck and Blair perspective (what happens after Abigail goes to her room)  
**

I own nothing expect the plot, Abigail Bass, Emma Bass, Matilda (Mattie) & Ian Humphrey they are twins, Lil Nate Archibald, and Jake Archibald

**Note that the italics are for speaking parts. there's a lot of talking. And I was thinking of ways to keep the format. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! BTW how are the speaking parts are they too much?  
**

* * *

Abigail's thought

**Abigail ran to her 'room'**

**She hated staying with Chuck **

**She hated fighting with him**

**But she was so angry at him**

**For destroying everything**

**For destroying her mother**

**He was so incredibly selfish**

When she entered her room

She started to pace

Up and down

Thinking, plotting of ways…

Emma interrupted her thoughts

She simply stood there

Watching Abigail

_"What Emma?"_

She didn't mean to snap at her

She was still fuming

**_"Are you ever going to forgive him?"_**

**Her younger sister wondered out loud**

**_"I don't see why I should."_**

**Abigail stopped pacing **

**Sighed and looked at Emma**

**_"He doesn't deserve to be forgiven." _**

**Abigail tried again**

**When Emma didn't comment  
**

**Abigail grabbed her phone**

**_"I have to call Mattie, _**

**_Do you mind?"_**

**Emma shook her head **

**But she made no attempt to moved**

**From her spot**

She pressed #3 and send

Waited for her best friend to answer

It took 3 rings for her to answer

This was uncommon for Mattie

_"Hello?"_

But it wasn't Mattie who answered

It was Ian

Mattie's annoying twin brother

_"Where's Mattie?_

_Scratched that_

_Just pass her the phone."_

It took him a while before he answered

_"Say please."_

He teased

_"You know any other day_

_This wouldn't matter _

_But I'm not in the mood, _

_Humphrey."_

He sighed

_"You never are, Bass."_

**True she had changed**

**And maybe not for the better**

**_"Where's Mattie?"_**

**She asked again**

**_"My mom and her went shopping_**

**_she must have forgotten her phone."_**

**She needed her best friend**

**And she was shopping**

**Great...  
**

**_"What happened?"_**

**Ian asked**

**She debated on whether**

**She should tell him anything**

**_"Got in a fight with my dad again."_**

**She thought of how bad things were**

**She was really tired of fighting with Chuck  
**

**But he simply did not get it**

**_"Have you talked to your mom?"_**

She pondered on this

_"Yes, but it's like she so closed off_

_Like she's trying to be strong _

_And she still thinks it her fault"_

He sighed

_"No I mean _

_Why don't you just ask_

_To pick you up?"_

Abigail eyes widen

Of course that was it!

She didn't have to stay here

_"Thanks Ian."_

She hung up on him

**She walked passed her sister**

**Who was still standing**

** In the same spot as before**

**_"Where you going?" _**

**But she didn't answer**

**She heard her dad talking to **

**Her Uncle Dan**

**She quickly made her get-a-way **

**Out of her father penthouse**

**And made an important call**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Thanks for reading…. And thanks for the review for the last chapter … continue to read... review…story alert… favorite story (which ever order)…**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**I finish writing out this story so I will hopefully update daily, presumming i have time :)  
**


	7. The Role of the Concern Parent

**AN: Here's Chapter 7 of this little fic enjoy!**

**Summary**:** This is Chuck and Blair chapter with no interaction (don't worry there be CB next chapter, kind angsty though) Sorry it's so long  
**

I own nothing expect the plot, Abigail Bass, Emma Bass, Matilda (Mattie) & Ian Humphrey they are twins, Lil Nate Archibald, and Jake Archibald

**Note that the italics are for speaking parts. There's a lot of talking. And I was thinking of ways to keep the format. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! BTW how the speaking parts are are they too much?

* * *

**

The Role of the Concern Parent

**All he could do was stare **

**He was truly sorry **

**Things had to end**

**But how many times **

**Can he say that word **

'**Sorry'**

**Without it losing its meaning**

**The maid came in **

**Announced that Dan was here**

**And she sent him to the library**

**He sighed **

**Wonders what his friend wanted**

**He reluctantly got up**

**To greet his only friend**

"_Morning Humphrey,"_

Dan paced around

And stopped when he heard his friend come in

"_Hey Chuck. I was in the neighborhood."_

Chuck arched his eye brow

"_Serena and I got into another fight_

_This morning_

_Couldn't stay there"_

Serena and Dan had been fighting

For awhile

"_Anything in particular?"_

He asked Dan

Handing him a glass of scotch

Dan took it aimlessly

"_Not really, I think she's pregnant."_

Chuck looked at him skeptically

"_Why do you say that?"_

It took awhile before he answered

"_Throwing up for one_

_And I just happen to see a pregnancy test."_

Chuck didn't if he should be happy

For the Humphrey's new addition

"_So I'm going to be and uncle?"_

Dan chuckled

"_I don't know,_

_When we had the twins _

_Things were so different_

_Plus I never expected her _

_To become pregnant again_

_Just weird."_

**Chuck didn't replied **

**To his confused friend**

**Dan should be happy that**

**Serena still wanted him**

**Someone had entered **

**It was Emma**

"_**Morning Emi,"**_

**Dan greeted her.**

**Emma loved Dan**

"_**Uncle Dan."**_

**She ran to give him a hug**

"_**Why didn't you tell me that you were here?"**_

Dan smiled lightly at his goddaughter

"_Well I just got her."_

Emma shook her head in disappointment

"_Well next bring Mattie with you_

_So that Abby won't be such a grouch"_

Dan tried not to laugh

"_Well Mattie's with Auntie Serena_

_They're shopping."_

Emma mouth formed a perfect 'o'

"_By the way where is Abby?"_

Emma was about answer

But Chuck beat her to it

"_In her room_

_We got in a little spat."_

Dan gave him that look of disappointment

He was trying

But Abigail was so stubborn

Like Blair

Emma shook her head

Dan looked at her again

"_**Actually she left **_

_**Awhile ago**_

_**She was talking to Ian **_

_**And left. **_

_**That's why I'm here."**_

**Chuck immediately stood****up**

"_**Emma where did she go?"**_

**She shrugged.**

**Chuck rand his hand through his hair **

**Blair would not be happy**

"**Ok Emma go to your room**

**Dan stay here **

**In case she comes back**

**I'll go and check in the lobby."**

**The Great Chuck Bass was actually scared**

**He was tempered to call Blair **

**He asked if anyone had seen her**

**They pointed to outside**

**He rushed out **

**And spotted his girls…

* * *

**

(Blair's time)

**Blair was in a trance**

**So obviously she wasn't paying any attention**

**To Jenny**

"_**Blair?**_

_**Blair, we have work to do,"**_

**Jenny reminded her**

**She took a deep breathe**

**And turned to face her VP**

**Of Waldorf Design**

"_**Sorry just need a minute to think."**_

**Once nemesis**

**Now close friend**

**Jenny was now her go-to girl**

"_**Maybe you should take a week off,"**_

**She suggested**

**If she did that**

**All she would be able to do is think **

**About ****him**

**She wanted to hate him**

**She wanted to says she was over him**

"_I use to want this so much, _

_To be part of Waldorf Design_

_Now that I have it _

_I really don't care about it. "_

She found no comfort in her job

She could give it to Jenny

But this was her mother life-work

"_You should have gone to Paris,"_

Jenny replied softly

The opportunity of a lifetime

He mother would have taken it

But where does that leave her daughters?

She didn't want to be like Eleanor

Or even like her father

"_No, you've earn it _

_Plus I hate being away from Emma and Abby _

_For too long"_

**Jenny sighed **

**Blair always being so stubborn **

"_**Then take a week off**_

_**While Emi and Abby are with Chuck"**_

**She really should **

**It would have been a much needed vacation**

**But Blair found the downside to it**

"_**Jenny if I take the week off **_

_**All I'll do is pity myself"**_

She wanted to shake Blair

To make her relieve that life does go on

Unfortunately she wasn't listening

"_Blair I say this because I care_

_But you should really think about starting over."_

"_**I want Chuck. "**_

**Blair she quietly**

**Ashamed of herself**

**For wanting him the way she did**

**Jenny looked disappoint in her**

"_**Look Blair I know this might sound cruel**_

_**But he's not running back to you **_

_**Anytime soon**_

_**And I don't know if he even **_

_**Going to come back to you"**_

**The words stung**

**And as true as they were **

**She didn't want to hear them**

"_**What's wrong with me? **_

_**All I can think about is that Basstard. **_

_**The worst part of it is I will always love that…"**_

The phone rang

"_Great I wonder who that is,"_

Blair mumble to herself

Jenny smirked.

"_Yes Karen?"_

Karen, her loyal worker for almost 9 years

"_Mrs. Bass"_

She hadn't gone back to her maiden name

And wasn't planning on changing it

"_Abigail is on line one."_

Blair frowned

Why didn't she call her on her cell phone?

"_Transfer the call."_

Mouthed 'Abby' to Jenny

She waited

"_Hi Abby,"_

She greet her eldest daughter

"_Mom I need you to come and pick me up"_

Blair sat up straight

Why wasn't she upstairs with Chuck?

Of course

Abigail and Chuck got into another fight

"_Where are you?"_

She could here her inhale deeply

"_In front of the Palace,"_

She was about to tell her to go back upstairs

But she couldn't do it.

"_I'll be there in 5,"_

And she hung up

"**What's wrong B?"**

**Blair reluctantly got up**

"**Another spat."**

**Jenny understood immediately**

"**So how do they plan on fighting WW3?"**

**She joked**

**But no real humor in her voice**

**Blair grimace **

"**I have to go **

**She waiting**

**Call S and tell her I wont make it tonight."**

**And out the door she went.**

When she got in front of the Palace

She saw Abigail leaning on the wall

She had Chuck's pout

Even she did resemble her

She still had so much Chuck in her

Blair walked towards her

"Abigail?"

Abigail glanced up

Saw Blair and hugged her

Blair hugged back

She could help but feel that

Someone was watching them

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading…. And thanks for the review for the last chapter … continue to read... review…story alert… favorite story (which ever order)…**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**


	8. The Good and the Bad, but mostly Bad

**IMPORTANT AN: Hi guys! I've been kind of busy (school). Oh and the next 7 to 10 weeks (starting in May) will be the worst. I won't be able to update at all. The new stories will be put on hold. And I have finals this week and next week. So I'm attempting to finish TE? This week (trying) new chapter in a few hours  
**

Other Reason I haven't typed this story: To be honest GG was bumming me out. Typing Chuck and Blair was bumming me out, and this story was bumming me out. So when I saw the promo for next week I was so excited and sad at the same time. Might not get to watch it :(

**Summary**:** Long chapter... A lot going on with Chair (really I could have ended the story right here and it would have made sense) but Chair is suppose to have a happy ending. Next Chair will have their happy ending…**

I own nothing expect the plot, Abigail Bass, Emma Bass, Matilda (Mattie) & Ian Humphrey they are twins, Lil Nate Archibald, and Jake Archibald

**Note that the italics are for speaking parts. There's a lot of talking. And I was thinking of ways to keep the format. BTW how the speaking parts? Are they too much?

* * *

**

The Good and the Bad, but mostly Bad

**She let go of her older daughter **

**And looked down on her**

**_"You know he's you're father _**

**_You're going to have to talk to him. _**

**_He loves you and Emma so much."_**

**She should have said nothing **

**She should have really listened**

**But then retorted**

**_"But he doesn't love you."_**

**Blair perched her lips**

**Trying to stay strong**

**But all this weight was crushing her**

**_"Abigail, no mater what happens _**

**_Between me and your father,_**

**_He wants what's best for you. _**

**_Always has, always will."_**

**Someone had appear behind Abby**

**Blair lifted her head to see who it was**

**_"Sounds familiar Blair"_**

**Chuck appeared in all his glory.**

**She waited for him to speak again**

**_"I was going to call and_**

**_Tell you that Abigail has run away, but…"_**

**The look on Blair's face caused him to stop**

**If they were having a glaring contest **

**Chuck would have lost**

Not being able to look at Blair much longer

He started to stare at the ground

_"Well thank you for making Abigail stay put. _

_Come on Abigail."_

Chuck ordered

He turned and started to walk back

She turned but didn't followed

When he noticed that she wasn't following him

He turned back

Glanced at Blair

_"She's going to stay with me for the night."_

Chuck gave her an incredulous look

She simply glared at him

_"What's the point of having this arrangement…"_

He began

And she ended it.

_"I did not come here to fight, Chuck."_

She looked tired

So hopeless

All Chuck wanted to do was hold her

No, he wasn't suppose to be having these thoughts

_"She needs to stay."_

He stated firmly

Ignoring his feelings

_"I'm doing what I think is best,_

_So she is coming with me."_

Abigail watched her parent play tug-of-war

She wondered if she should speaks

_"No, Blair she's staying with me."_

His voice was rising

**_"I'll stay with dad" _**

**Abigail said suddenly **

**They both turned to face Abigail**

**_"You sure?"_**

**Blair asked softly**

**Chuck turned and looked at Blair**

**'What poor choice of words'**

**Chuck thought**

**_"Yeah what are a few more days."_**

**Blair didn't want her daughter to feel this way **

**To feel force to live with Chuck**

**Before she knew what she was doing **

**_"Actually, I'd like to speak with Abigail and Emma about something."_**

Both of them stared at her funny

_"About?"_

He couldn't help but asked

She rolled her eyes

_"Something very important"_

She snapped

He was trying to see her angle

When she didn't say anything

He did

_"Let's go upstairs"_

He suggested

She nodded

Amazing he still kept the old Vander Bass penthouse.

The three walked in

Through the doors of the Palace,

In the elevator,

In complete silence

Chuck couldn't help but feel something

In the pit of his stomach

Something very familiar

'No I fell out of love.'

**They walked out of the elevator**

**And we're greeted by Dan**

**_"Hey did you find her?"_**

**He noticed Blair was with them**

**He suddenly looked stricken **

**Blair wasn't exactly happy with him**

**Serena told her that he knew**

**So he avoided her **

**As much as he could**

**_"Hi Blair"_**

**She said nothing**

**_"Well I'll just be on my way." _**

**And ran quickly towards the elevators**

**_"Bye Chuck, Abigail see you both later"_**

**He sighed deeply when the elevator doors opened.**

**Blair brushed off his presence **

**_"Call Emma,"_**

**Blair ordered Chuck**

**He let a small smirk appear on his face**

**Abigail answered**

**_"I'll get her, mom."_**

**Leaving her parents alone**

_"So what is it?"_

Curious Chuck asked

_"I'll tell you when the girls are here."_

A few seconds of silence passed

_"Not even a hint?"_

This game she was playing was getting old.

_"I thought you knew me better than anyone else."_

She snapped

He stayed silent

So continued

_"Guess we both don't know each other as well as we'd hope"_

He remember that hurt look she wore on her face

He was amazed at how beautiful she looked

_"Blair…"_

She shook her head.

_"Let me guess_

_You're sorry?_

_I can see you still haven't found another synonym."_

They heard the girls coming down the stairs.

_"Mommie!"_

Emma ran to Blair

And Blair picked her up

Held her closely

_"Come on I have something to say"_

They walked into the living room

Chuck was the only one who stayed standing

_"They offer me a job in Paris,"_

Technically they did offer her a job

That was days ago

And she gave her spot to Jenny

She didn't know why

She even brought it up

_"When did they make this offer?"_

Chuck asked his ex-wife.

She couldn't go

What about the girls?

**_"Earlier this week,_**

**_Actually I was going to let Jenny go, _**

**_But they are insisting on me."_**

**It was more or less true**

**But Blair refused**

**_"So you're leaving?"_**

**Emma's eyes filled up with tears**

**This is why Blair could never leave Manhattan **

**She had everything here**

**_"Not if you don't want me to go"_**

**Blair moved a strand of hair from Emma's face**

**_"I don't want you to go"_**

**Abigail answered her**

**_"Then I won't"_**

**Emma and Abigail sighed in relief**

**Chuck watched in amazement**

**Blair was definitely full of surprises**

**Even now**

**_"Daddy what do you think?"_**

**Emma asked**

**Turning her head slightly to see chuck**

**Abigail rolled her eye**

_"I think…"_

He paused for a second

Walked over to Blair and

Picked up Emma and spoke again

_"That you're mother should do _

_Whatever she thinks is best."_

Abigail immediately stood up

_"You want her to leave?"_

It wasn't a question

She quickly walked out of the room,

Up the stairs,

And to her room

The room was silent

_"Emma could you give us a few?"_

Chuck asked Emma

She nodded

Chuck set her down on the ground.

She ran upstairs

When they were sure that she was gone

Chuck spoke

_"Look Blair…"_

She cut him off

_"I'm not you."_

She hadn't spoke to him without yelling at him in so long

Chuck looked at Blair

Blair stood up swiftly

_"I'm not you._

_I can't just drop everything_

_So it's my turn to tell you_

_I'm done."_

**He walked closer**

**And stopped**

**_"What are you done with?"_**

**But she ignore his question**

**_"When we got married,_**

**_Things changed so fast,_**

**_I got pregnant with Abby after the honeymoon._**

**_I love those girls more than anything_**

**_Else in this world._**

**_Truthfully I gave my spot to Jenny,_**

**_I wasn't even planning on going." _**

**She paused for a few seconds **

**Before continuing again**

**_"I didn't think twice about it._**

**_My life,_**

**_My family,_**

**_Are here._**

**_I'm so tired, Chuck of fighting,_**

**_Yelling,_**

**_Or having to hear that _**

**_You can't mend things with Abigail"_**

**Chuck was about to argue **

**But thought better of it.**

**_"Dorota will pick up the girls _**

**_And dropped them off._**

**_We will have no contact._**

**_Just promise me that when the girls are here_**

**_Listen to them_**

**_Take care of them"_**

**She walked right in front of him**

**And hugged him**

**Kissed him on the cheek**

**It was their final farewell**

**He was too shock to say anything back.**

_**"I'll see you around, Bass."**_

**She walked passed him.**

_**"We were good,**_

_**While we lasted."**_

**She didn't answer**

**Or cry.**

**It was almost a relief.**

**Almost**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading…. And thanks for the review for the last chapter … continue to read... review…story alert… favorite story (which ever order)…**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**


	9. Back to the Beginning

AN: Here's Chapter 9… Enjoy! Next chapter in a few more hours… See I'm trying lol

**Summary**:** Short chapter sorry, But it's happy, so I'm happy. Serena makes a cameo next chapter (actually it's her POV). **

I own nothing expect the plot, Abigail Bass, Emma Bass, Matilda (Mattie) & Ian Humphrey they are twins, Lil Nate Archibald, and Jake Archibald

**Note that the italics are for speaking parts. There's a lot of talking. And I was thinking of ways to keep the format.

* * *

**

Back to the Beginning

**One Year **

**Two months **

**Three weeks**

**And Four days later**

**Blair sat waiting at the Palace bar.**

**She knew why she was there**

**But she didn't understand **

**Why here specifically **

**Her date suggested it**

**Who was now running 15 minutes late.**

**So when she felt someone sitting beside her**

**She knew exactly who it was**

"_**Blair what brings you here?"**_

**She heard him ask**

**Oh now he wanted to show up**

"_**I'm here with someone."**_

**She said proudly**

**Secretly hoping to make him jealous**

"_**Tall, **_

_**Dirty blond hair**_

_**Gabriel-look alike?"**_

'**He did not look like that con artist'**

**Blair thought**

**How did he know?**

**Stupid PI**

"_**I sent him home.**_

_**I think you can do better."**_

**She glared at him**

**He just simply smirked**

**Not the regular smuggled smirk**

"_How can I move on?_

_When you won't let me."_

She snapped

He looked unfazed

This was truly unfair

He let her go

Why was he choosing to fight for her now?

"_I told you,_

_You can do better."_

**Blair shook her head**

**And order another martini **

**Turned slightly to face him**

"_**This is the 4**__**th**__** time you've done this, Chuck.**_

_**Aren't you bored?"**_

**She would have to talk to Serena**

**So Chuck would have left her alone**

"_**Not really."**_

**He admitted **

**That's when she saw the infamous smirk.**

**She tried to keep her cool**

"_**Shouldn't you be watching Abby and Emi?"**_

**Decided it would be safer to change the subject**

"_**Abby is with Mattie,**_

_**Emma is fast asleep**_

_**See nothing to worry about."**_

**She nodded **

**Not really trusting herself to speak**

**It was awhile before either of them spoke**

"_**What are you doing?"**_

**She asked him**

**Playing with the olive in her martini**

"_**I'm talking to you"**_

**He stated the obvious**

**She sighed and shook her head**

"_**You know it's not what I meant,**_

_**Why are you doing this?"**_

He looked at her beautiful face

Wishing he could take it back

Wishing he wasn't the cause of this

"_Because I still care,_

_I don't want end up with just anybody"_

She stood up

"_That's not up to you."_

She hissed

And quickly walked away

He wasn't planning on following her

But something was tugging inside of him

And it made him run after her

**Blair was barely out of the Palace's doors**

"_**Blair!"**_

**She froze**

**This wasn't suppose to happen**

**She was definitely not expecting this**

**She turned and there he was**

**Right in front of her**

"_**What Bass?**_

**What could you possibly **

**Have to say to me?" **

**He was inches away**

"_**I shouldn't have let you go"**_

**He whispered**

**Her breathing became staggered **

**In the heat of the moment**

**Their lips crash into each other

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading…. And thanks for the review for the last chapter … continue to read... review…story alert… favorite story (which ever order)…**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**


	10. Best Friend's Input

AN: Here's Chapter 10… Enjoy! So here's the next chapter! One more and that will be it. I'm going to miss writing this story. I don't think I'll do another one like this, but it was interesting to write. Hopefully everyone enjoyed CB tale.

**Summary**:** Serena need a chapter, I believe. So the next chapter will be the end. It's rather short sorry  
**

I own nothing expect the plot, Abigail Bass, Emma Bass, Matilda (Mattie) & Ian Humphrey they are twins, Lil Nate Archibald, and Jake Archibald

**Note that the italics are for speaking parts. There's a lot of talking. And I was thinking of ways to keep the format.**

* * *

Best Friend's Input

**In the next few weeks**

**Chuck and Blair become inseparable**

**The once fading spark had finally returned**

**Blair could not help but smile**

**But not everyone was please with the news**

**Nate and Vanessa held their tongues **

**Well Nate more than Vanessa**

**Vanessa nearly yelled at Blair**

**Blair dismissed her**

**Jenny tried to be happy for them**

**But she was more worried about Paris**

**Dan didn't know if he should be happy **

**But his best friend was happy **

**So he was too **

**Dorota was ecstatic and so was Eric**

Serena was livid

How could Chuck break Blair

Then waltz in like nothing happened?

She would give Chuck a piece of her mind

She couldn't just let him led Blair on

If the weren't getting together

Officially

It was fair for Blair

So she decided she had to see her step-brother

When she had the chance

**She would go during her lunch break**

**Serena really only had an half an hour**

**So she had to make it count**

**She rushed over to Bass Industry **

**She hadn't been here in over a year**

**Serena made her way to Chuck's secretary**

**_"Excuse me I'm here to see Chuck Bass."_**

**The secretary observe her**

**Nearly rolled her eyes**

**Probably thought Serena was a whore**

**_"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Bass?"_**

**The mid-age secretary asked**

**_"I'm his sister,_**

**_I don't need an appointment."_**

**No budge**

**_"I'm Serena Va… Humphrey, _**

**_Tell Chuck I'm here"_**

**She ordered**

**The moody secretary finally did what she was told **

When Serena walked in

She half expected to see

Chuk and Blair to be making out on his desk

'Ugh'

She shudders

But no there he was

Doing paper work

_"Hello Chuck"_

He glanced up

A little startled to see her

It had been too long

_"Sis, how may I help you?"_

He greeted her

_"You can start by telling me, _

_What is your intention with Blair?"_

He sat up straight

He could tell her

It was none of her damn business

But he didn't think that would sit well with Blair

_"We're trying to work things out"_

**She arched her eye brown**

**_"When did you decide she was so important?_**

**_When you saw that she was moving on?_**

**_You are incredibly selfish, Chuck."_**

**He stood up**

**_"I still love her."_**

**He gritted his teeth**

**_"Then why did you destroy her?_**

**_Do you have any idea…"_**

**Chuck cut her off**

**_"Abigail has filled me in,_**

**_Several times."_**

**Serena shook her head**

**_"Don't hurt her again_**

**_Because this time she won't make it out alive _**

**_And I promise if you hurt her _**

**_Neither will you"_**

**She stormed out**

**Hoping B knew what she was doing.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading…. And thanks for the review(s) for the last chapter … continue to read... review…story alert… favorite story (which ever order)…**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**


	11. Starting Over

AN: Here's Chapter 11… Enjoy! I'm going to miss writing this story. I don't think I'll do another one like this, but it was interesting to write. Hopefully everyone enjoyed CB tale.

**Summary**:** Really short but it gets to the point and hope everyone will like it. It's kind of corny and very fluff**

**Special Thank You to: mary1415, acbassxo, AH17, cityhorizon, CherishEveryBreath, irishgirl837, Future Mrs. Mendez, Courtney, blair4eva, ChuckBass, victrolagg21, XcrossingjordanX, OTHskater**

I own nothing expect the plot, Abigail Bass, Emma Bass, Matilda (Mattie) & Ian Humphrey they are twins, Lil Nate Archibald, and Jake Archibald

**Note that the italics are for speaking parts. There's a lot of talking. And I was thinking of ways to keep the format.**

* * *

Starting Over

**If someone told them **

**That 2 years from now**

**They'd be **

**Married**

**Divorced**

**And back together**

**They wouldn't have believe them**

**Yet here they were**

**Better than before**

**Stronger**

**With more years of wisdom**

**These past 6 months where unbelieve**

**Abigail wand Chuck had nearly worked**

**Everything out**

**It was like before**

**But it was close**

**Emma was just to have her parents back**

Chuck had one more surprise to go

He covered her eyes

_"Chuck where are we going?"_

She asked impatiently

_"Shh you'll ruin the surprise"_

He whispered

She scoffed but stays quiet

_"Here"_

He uncovered her eyes

She was speechless

A romantic dinner on a roof

_"Where exactly are we?"_

Chuck smirk

_"Victola's roof."_

He replied easily

He walked her to her seat

_"Please don't jump off."_

She joked

Chuck chuckled lightly

_"Emo Chuck is so far behind me." _

** The evening was perfect**

**Too perfect **

**In Blair's opinion**

**She was scared that at any moment **

**She would wake up**

**_"I almost gave up on you."_**

**She admitted **

**_"Why didn't you?"_**

**It was stupid on him to ask**

**She still had faith in them**

**Even after everything**

**_"I kept hoping you'd come back to me._**

**_I glad you did."_**

**Held her hand**

**Blair smiled brightly**

**_"Chuck and Blair holding hands"_**

**Chuck whispered **

**Blair got all choke up **

**And started to cry**

**_"Chuck…"_**

**He got up **

**Walked in front of her**

**Then keeled on one foot**

**Took out a small box**

**Blair stopped cry **

_"Blair, I screw up_

_How could I possibly think _

_I could live with out you_

_Blair Waldorf-Bass _

_Will you marry me_

_Again?"_

She place on hand on her lips

And nodded

He slipped the new ring on her finger

She got up and hugged him

He peck her softly on the lips

_"I love you Blair."_

She pecked him back

_"I love you Chuck."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this little fic…. And thanks for the review(s) for the last chapter … Thx for reading... reviewing …story alerting … favorite story (which ever order)…**


End file.
